


Morning After

by TonaAthena1996



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, New Asgard, Romance, Seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonaAthena1996/pseuds/TonaAthena1996
Summary: Jane is working on the Bifrost in New Asgard and begins a bit of a game with Loki.  She just never got the warning: Never play games with the God of Mischief.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original Idea came from a Tumblr writing challenge for romance tropes for @imaginexmarvel. The trope was Hungover. 
> 
> That one shot which is posted as chapter one inspired the rest of this little gem.

Jane had never felt closer to death than she did at this moment. Her head felt like it was going to explode while the world seemed to spin much faster than normal. She had attempted to open her eyes already and quickly slammed them shut at the feeling of ten thousand needles penetrating her brain. However, she did savor the feeling of wonderfully chilled air sinking into her bones, quelling the nausea which threatened to strike any moment.

She slowly began to test her ability to move only to discover she couldn’t, or at least, not very far. A wonderfully hard and lean body was pressed to every inch of her back while a strong arm held her captive by the waist.

What the hell had she done last night? And more importantly, who had she done it with?

Jane opened her bleary eyes and looked down at the hand holding her. She closed her eyes.

Not him.

Anybody but him.

Okay, almost anybody.

Just not him.

She gently eased her fingers over his hoping to make an escape attempt without waking him.

He laced his fingers with hers, and she was prevented from further escape.

Oh boy.

“Good morning.”

How was it possible that he could make a simple greeting like ‘good morning’ sound like a warm endearment, an erotic invitation, and a death threat? All at the same time?!

“Morning,” Jane replied simply.

Awkward was a pale and shallow word to describe how she felt in this moment. What could she possibly say that could make this situation seem like no big deal? Were there any words that could get her out of this fix?

She felt lips brushing against her ear just before he spoke in a low and seductive tone.

“I’m not quite sure how we find ourselves here, blissfully naked and wrapped around one another,” He continued as he moved his thigh between hers where he had also been captured without Jane’s realizing it, “But I have to say...I don’t mind.”

Of course he wouldn’t. He was a man.

And taking a quick glance around the bedroom, she realized she would be the one doing the walk of shame. Why did they have to end up in his room?

“Loki?” Jane spoke his name in an attempt at a pleading voice, hoping she could somehow find a graceful way to remove herself from his arms. Somehow his name on her breath this morning seemed an entirely different experience. It hadn’t come out pleading at all...more like some kind of endearing tone had been present. What the hell had happened to her?

She turned ever so slightly so that she could look him in the eyes. She had already learned the cardinal rule of dealing with Loki: Always maintain eye contact and never let him know you were afraid.

“I have absolutely no idea what happened last night,” Jane offered. Since he’d already admitted he didn’t know either, it seemed like a safe way to start the conversation.

“I do know one thing for certain,” He eased a fingertip along her arm to her shoulder, “We may be naked and in bed, but no intimate acts were involved.”

Jane was relieved and disappointed all at the same time. Maybe she was still drunk. She followed the path of his eyes as he focused on the curve of her neck, the intimate intersection of throat, chest, and arm, “How..how do you know?”

Loki grinned as he ever so slowly met her eyes, “You would wear my love mark, dear Jane. Probably several if I’m to be honest,” He allowed his eyes to float over every inch of her bare body exposed to him, “Alas, all I see is beautiful unblemished skin.”

“Don’t let him get to you, Jane. Just get through the next few minutes. Let him enjoy his eye candy for a second then move on,” Jane repeated the mantra in her mind before she placed a finger under his chin and directing his eyes back to hers, “My eyes are up here.”

“Yes, they are,” He drawled as she’d stated the obvious, “Dark and sultry, ready to invade a man’s soul,” His finger was wandering again across her cheek.

“I have a hangover,” She declared, hoping to stop his early morning seduction before it got too far out of hand.

Loki raised an eyebrow at her for a moment before snapping his fingers. Jane felt the warm flow of magic stir around and through her body before the wave ebbed and left her feeling very much refreshed. His finger returned to her body, dancing ever so gently over the area he’d ogled before, “Any further objections?”

“Why are you doing this?” Jane met his eyes, trying not to convey the desire she was already feeling much less the desperate ache to run away.

“Isn’t it obvious?” He spoke as his finger tip traveled over her pulse, “We are attracted to one another. You keep running from it, and I’m forever chasing you. Why not now, Jane?”

He lowered his lips towards hers but was met with her hand clamping over his mouth. She pushed him back as she sat up, “Not this again.”

Loki leaned up in an elbow as he watched her scramble from the bed and attempt to find the slip dress she’d worn the night before, “You are still running.”

“No, I am not running from anything,” She declared as she found the dress on the floor at the end of the bed. She pulled the dress over head and shimmied to have the material continue down her body.

“Then what do you call this?” He asked as she walked to his side of the bed to find her high heels. As she bent to slip the sling backs of her shoes over her fingers, Loki captured her around the waist and pulled her back against him, “Stay. Let us partake of one another. I promise you will not regret it,” He whispered against her ear.

Jane swallowed hard. The sexy bastard was determined. She’d give him that. He’d probably orchestrated this entire thing to get her to relent. She pulled together her resolve as she tugged at his hands, “No.”

Loki released her from his hold only to be surprised when she turned to face him. Jane leaned forward and patted his cheek as she informed him, “You can have me when you love me.”

“You play a dangerous game, Jane Foster,” He threaded his fingers at her hair line as he attempted to kiss her once more. She turned just before his lips could touch hers.

“I need to go,” Jane patted his cheek before gliding from his bedroom.

Loki fell back on the bed in a frustrated sigh. It should be easy to admit you love someone. Why could he not seem to utter the phrase? He was going to have to work on that and redouble his efforts. Jane Foster would be his.


	2. The First Time Jane Ran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this starts the story over but the original one shot was the inspiration. It all ties together eventually.

The first time Jane had avoided Loki’s kiss, it had seemed like any other night in New Asgard. When darkness had fallen, she had left her living quarters at the palace and walked the quiet city streets to the site of what was to be the new Bifrost Observatory.

Construction in New Asgard had progressed ahead of schedule. All family residences had been completed within a month thanks to Asgardian design, Tony Stark’s technology and infinite connections to building contractors from across the world, and Loki’s magic. The palace was still under construction but was down to minor details on only one wing of the vast building.

Other buildings were beginning to make progress as well. The Bifrost Observatory had a foundation and frame but no roof yet. Jane had found it the perfect place to be alone and view the stars.

“Good evening.”

Well, she thought she was alone anyway.

“Hey, I didn’t know anyone else would be out here. I just,” She pointed up with one hand while tucking her other hand in her jeans pocket, “It’s an amazing view from here.”

“Yes, it is,” Loki agreed, but Jane noted that he was not looking at the sky. In fact, she suddenly felt as if he’d been staring at her for a while.

She dropped her pointed finger and tucked that hand in its corresponding pocket. She didn’t need to be seen fidgeting around this trickster.

Loki was better than any psychologist she had ever seen at reading body language and knowing exactly what someone else was thinking. Thor had assured her, repeatedly, that Loki was not a telepath. It was just his gifts of observation which made him so dangerous. Some assurance that had been.

And she definitely didn’t want or need him trying to figure her out right now. She wasn’t even sure of her own feelings about anything these days. The last thing she could possibly need in her life was the God of Mischief having this knowledge.

“So,” Jane decided to just get back to the business that had brought them together in the first place, “Did you figure out that containment unit for whatever magic you’re going to use to power the Bifrost?”

He laughed lightly, “No, and I’m not about to start.”

“What?”

“I already told you, Jane. You cannot seek to contain magic. Only harness it,” He stepped closer to her, his perfectly godlike features brightened by moonlight.

“Yeah, that makes no sense,” She replied as she turned to face him.

Eye contact could be dangerous with Loki. His eyes always seemed to be doing more than just looking at her. But she also knew that if she didn’t maintain eye contact with him at all times, she could and probably would fall victim to that seductive voice of his.

“Shall I show you?” He offered her his hand.

This was a moment in time Jane would probably remember years from now as the first in a long line of bad ideas where Loki was concerned.

She took his hand, her thirst for understanding overpowering her sense of self preservation. And it seemed to happen so easily.

Loki took her hand and turned her palm up in his. Jane tried to keep her eyes focused on his, but the warm energy filling her hand proved too great a distraction. She looked to her palm to see a green orb floating above the surface of her skin.

“This orb is created by magic. It is not confined but allowed to simply exist,” He began, his voice already slipping ever so subtly into a more seductive tone, “But by harnessing the magic, it is made manifest into what you see. If you try to contain it,” He closed his hand over hers and watched the green orb disappate, “It rejects such containment.”

“Is that a law?” She asked as she looked up to his eyes once more, “Or is it more a theory?”

“A law.”

“And you’ve never been known to break a law or two?” She asked with a questioning smile.

The corner of his mouth upticked in a smile, “Some laws are more subjective than others. Magical laws are objective much like your laws of physics.”

Jane kept her eyes on his, “And what do you know of the laws of physics?” She wanted to kick herself. Why was she challenging him? And why had she not removed her hand from his?

“Let’s discuss the laws of magnetism.”

“I have a degree in Astrophysics. I know all about the laws of repulsion and attraction.”

“Do you?” He asked as he lifted her hand to his lips and placed a kiss to her palm.

“What are you doing?” Jane asked, praying she didn’t sound as swooning as she felt.

He wrapped his fingers delicately around her wrist as he placed her hand over his heart, “Testing a theory of my own,” He lowered his voice as he eased his lips towards hers.

Jane may have appeared relatively calm on the outside, but her insides were in a full scale war.

Did she want him to kiss her? Yes. Loki was sexiness personified, and having a conversation with him was like accessing a super computer. He was brilliant, charming, funny, and could be quite the gentleman. And no. Loki was...well...Loki. He never did anything without an ulterior motive.

“No,” Jane whispered as she turned her face away from him at the very last moment, “I can’t do this.”

“Why not?” He whispered the question against her ear, “We are attracted just like magnets.”

She sighed as she looked back to him, “Then, let me rephrase that. I won’t do this.”

He looked rather unaffected, “Why not? I know you feel this too.”

“I’m not going to let lust drive me to do something stupid. Again,” Jane declared as she pulled away from Loki.

“You know it’s more than just carnal desires,” He spoke as he followed her. While he may have allowed her retreat, it did not mean he had surrendered.

“Do I?” She shook her head, “I am not going to let myself fall in love just because I’m attracted to someone. I’m not doing that again. I drove my own self crazy dreaming of something that never was and never could be. I am not doing that again,” She flattened her palm against his chest with an extended arm as she stopped backing away.

“Then don’t,” Loki urged as he stepped closer, forcing her to bend her arm as he closed in.

“I’m not having sex for sport either,” She declared as she looked up to meet his eyes.

“Then don’t do that either,” He agreed as he brushed the backs of his fingers over cheek, “Grant me one kiss.”

“No.”

“You would deny me such a simple pleasure?” He asked as he seemed to be staring at her lips.

“I can’t. That’s how it starts.”

“Hopefully,” He agreed while lowering his lips towards hers.

She pulled away from him again, “I won’t go down this road again. I won’t lose my heart to someone who can’t or won’t love me in return. I can’t. I’m sorry,” Jane composed herself to walk out of the Observatory instead of running as she so desperately wanted to.

Loki clasped his hands behind his back and rocked on his heels slightly. He hadn’t read her wrong. Of this much he was certain. She wanted him every much as badly as he wanted her. She also felt more than she was willing to admit already. He would need to be patient. Unfortunately, patience wasn’t exactly a virtue he was known for.


	3. Second Bite At The Apple

“Why do you have to be so stubborn?”

“I’m stubborn? Have you listened to yourself lately?”

“I’m not the one who refuses to listen to reason.”

“If you call that reason, we might as well be speaking different languages.”

“Perhaps we are,” Loki mused with a slight smile, “Perhaps your primitive science isn’t compatible with the laws of magic.”

“Really?” Jane snorted, “You are gonna go back to that argument? The one where all science is primitive, and your magic is the ‘be all, end all’ of everything. Give me a break. We, humans, have been managing just fine with our science and without your magic.”

“Here on Earth maybe,” Loki spoke as he walked the perimeter of the nearly complete Bifrost Observatory, “But not out in the universe.”

“What difference does that make?” She groaned as she watched him circle the building. She stood in the center at a temporary work table and felt like she was prey being circled by a predator. Deciding to remedy that situation, she walked to the doorway and leaned against the unfinished frame, “You’re not really going to explain that statement. I already know how the next hour plays out. You and I continue this argument until one of wants to kill the other, and then we stop working for the night. This has to stop.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Loki stepped beside her, “Shall we just skip ahead where I give the demonstration which will no doubt leave you with even more questions?” He held out his hand to her.

“And just what would you like to demonstrate?” She asked sassily as she met his eyes and ignored his offered hand.

“I can think of several things,” His eyes danced across her features before allowing a slow smile to form, “But, I think you’d benefit from a bit of perspective.”

“Perspective?” She asked as he stepped closer to her.

“Yes,” He replied simply, meeting her gaze, “Take my hand, Jane. You can trust me.”

“Says the wolf to the sheep,” Jane replied without taking his hand.

He smiled like a predator, “Take my hand, Jane.”

“This is probably a bad idea,” She blurted as she placed her hand in his.

He pulled her against him and wrapped his other arm around her waist.

“Really?” Jane shrieked as she started to push away from him.

He held her firmly but with no force, “I wouldn’t want you to fall.”

“What?” She asked in confusion before she looked around her. She gasped as she realized they were...floating?, “I didn’t know you could fly.”

“Levitation,” Loki corrected as he saw the curiosity spark within her eyes, “It is one way to harness magic.”

“How?”

“Do you really want to get into another argument at a time like this?” He asked with a slight grin.

She couldn’t contain her smile as she tore her eyes from his to gaze at the stars as Loki continued their ascent, “You’re not going to take me up so high I’ll die, are you?”

“I’d never willingly place you in danger, Jane,” His tone had softened, and from the corner of her eye, she could tell he was watching her rather intently.

Deciding to focus on the science of it all, Jane glanced down towards their feet. She noted the green mist around their feet before turning back to him, “How?”

“You just can’t help yourself, can you?” He laughed softly, “How basic an explaination would you like?”

“You know the only reason you’re getting away with that is because you have me thirty thousand feet over New Asgard,” She glared at him pointedly.

He chuckled softly while using magic to raise her to eye level, his arm more comfortably around her waist, “Not quite thirty thousand feet, but it does raise an interesting question. Just how much would you let me get away with at thirty thousand feet?”

Jane desperately willed her face not to betray her emotions. This was beyond not good. He well and truly had her captured. She had in fact been the prey and walked right in to the snare of the predator.

“I knew this was a bad idea,” She sighed as she met his eyes. Another bad idea. He was still smiling, but this smile...this was the one that got to her. His features were softer, but his eyes were darker. It was the eternal paradox that was Loki Odinson.

“You know I could never hurt you, Jane. I would sooner sacrifice myself than for any harm to come to you.”

Damn him and that serious yet tender tone of his.

“Do I know that for certain?” She asked with a quirk of a smile, “You do have a knack for getting into trouble.”

“And I shall forever be haunted by it,” He quipped lightly before becoming more earnest, “I cannot excuse the man that I was, but I know the man I am today and who I would like to be.”

This was different. He sounded almost...remorseful.

“I know,” Jane replied seriously, “I was only teasing.”

“You seem to enjoy teasing,” Loki spoke as he stopped their ascent.

Not that Jane noticed. She was too lost to the look in his eyes. His eyes were penetrating her soul, looking for something. Probably a vulnerability. Like having her in the skies above New Asgard wasn’t vulnerable enough.

“I don’t tease.”

“What do you call it? You tempt me to want to kiss you, and then you deny me.”

“I didn’t tempt you,” Jane held up a finger to point at him.

“Yes, you did. You are still doing it.”

“Just how am I doing it? Please tell me so I can stop,” She knew they were in dangerous territory. Actually she was the one in danger. He seemed perfectly at ease.

He smiled sweeping a tress of her hair behind her ear, “You have bewitched me, Jane. I find myself longing to be in your presence. I miss the sound of your voice.”

Jane steeled herself for the conversation to come. She could do this. She had to. Her heart would not take another beating.

“Loki, if you’re trying to seduce me...” She began but was cut off by his finger over her lips.

“Not trying,” He spoke firmly, “I will have you, Jane.”

“No, I am not going to be dragged into some sexual affair with you only to be disposed of when you’re done.”

Loki caressed her cheek with the back of his hand as he lowered his voice, “Yes, I do want to make love to you, Jane. To know the sweetness of passion on your lips, to enjoy the peace and comfort of your arms, to lose myself in the enveloping warmth of your body. But I also want you to yearn for me the way I burn for you.”

Uhm...

Jane couldn’t think for a moment. She wanted to swoon. Finally, after watching all those movies with fainting leading ladies, she could finally empathize with them. Her throat was suddenly dry, her heart was racing, and she was almost certain she might be trembling.

She composed herself as well as possible while trying to maintain a modicum of decorum, “Loki, I think it’s time you put my feet back on solid ground.”

“Whatever for?” He questioned with a slight laugh to his voice, “We were just getting comfortable.”

Jane hadn’t noticed up until now, but he was holding her against him rather tightly. Not that she had minded once she figured out they were ‘levitating’. Now, however, it felt a bit more intimate than she wanted.

“Jane,” He spoke her name as he brushed his nose along hers, “You and I are twin flames right now. There could be so much more between us, an all engulfing inferno to consume us both,” He whispered his lips over hers, barely giving her the idea of his intentions, “Allow yourself the freedom to explore this between us.”

“Loki,” His name sounded like a whispered prayer from her as her resolve wavered. For a fraction of a second, she wanted nothing more than to throw caution to the wind and find out what his kiss would taste like. She mentally kicked herself for the thought as she ducked her chin to her chest, “Please take me back to the observatory.”

She felt Loki sigh as he dropped his lips to the top of her head, “When will you stop running?”

“When I have nothing to run from,” Jane replied softly.

Loki snapped his fingers, and they were instantly back in the observatory. She did notice he hadn’t released his hold on her.

“Loki?” She looked up to his eyes again, both terrified of what she would see and what he would see in return.

“I will make you mine, Jane. If I have to employ every seduction technique in the Nine Realms,” He paused. His fingertips danced over her throat as he firmly declared, “I will have you.”

“You don’t get it at all,” She gave him a gentle push, warning him she wanted to flee. His hold stood fast. She felt anger rising but that wasn’t the tact to take with this one. He would find it encouraging. That was the last thing she needed.

Instead, she decided to bludgeon him with the truth, “I do want you, Loki. So much so, it hurts. But I can’t risk my heart, and I can’t give my body unless my heart is involved. That’s just me. I couldn’t explore this without knowing you would be just as invested as I would be.”

“You want my heart?” He asked rather seriously surprised before making light of it, “I’m surprised you still believe I have one.”

“It seems to vary from moment to moment,” She teased before getting serious again, “Loki, let me go.”

He reluctantly released his hold on her, watching her turn and make a dedicated stride towards the door, “And if it were possible?”

Jane stopped in her tracks. Without turning to face him, she answered simply, “Make me believe.”

Loki watched her walk away...again. What was it about this woman? This little mortal spitfire who challenged him at every turn. Just how deeply involved did he want to get with a mortal anyway? Pretty deep, he reasoned to himself knowing he’d do anything to have Jane Foster.


	4. Never Overheard Anything Good

Jane wasn’t an early morning person. She wasn’t even a mid morning person. Who was she kidding? She was a mid afternoon personality if there had ever been one.

In the early morning hours around New Asgard, Jane had decided a nice long quiet stroll around the palace might put her over the point of exhaustion and shove her straight into sleep. Especially since she hadn’t been able to sleep at all for several nights since Loki’s leviatation demonstration and what had come afterward.

Was it possible that she wouldn’t be the only one risking heartbreak? No, this was Loki, God of Mischief and Lies. He couldn’t possibly have changed enough to make falling in love possible.

As she turned down the hallway towards the more private living quarters of the Asgardian royalty, she heard a voice.

“What?!” She instantly recognized Thor’s voice.

“You heard me.” And Loki’s.

Jane stopped and moved her back against the wall. She probably shouldn’t be here.

Thor spoke to his brother in shock, “You’re not serious.”

“I’ve never been more serious in my life,” Loki spoke from across the room.

“Did I really hear you correctly? You want permission to court Jane?” Thor asked in an incredulous tone.

“Yes.”

Jane’s breath caught in her throat.

“Why?” Thor asked, his tone one of skepticism and disbelief combined.

“Shouldn’t that be rather obvious?”

“Brother, if you want my blessing, you will tell me why.”

Jane eased herself down the wall, closer to the doorway where the voices were coming from.

“I’ve never met anyone like her, Thor,” Loki’s voice was softer. Almost...reverent?

“Go on,” Thor urged.

“She’s remarkably intelligent.”

“For a mortal?” Thor asked.

“For any being, mortal or otherwise.”

Jane’s eyes widened. This was the highest possible praise from Loki.

“Is that the only reason?”

“No,” Loki replied smoothly, “Jane is a remarkable woman, one worthy of more than just a simple seduction and retreat.”

Jane winced slightly. He was goading Thor now. Why?

“Is that what you believe happened between Jane and myself?” Thor challenged his brother in return.

“Do you not think I know your patterns? I’ve watched you break many a maid’s heart in the Nine Realms, Brother.”

There was a period of silence, and Jane really wished she was a fly on the wall so she could see what was happening.

Thor cleared his throat after a moment, “Why this? Why ask my permission to court her?”

“You are King, are you not?” Loki’s question seemed flippant.

There was a pause then Thor’s voice broke in an astounded tone, “Wait, are you saying you wish to wed her?”

Jane felt herself grasp the wall for balance and only hoped she hadn’t made a sound in the effort. Why would Thor think Loki wanted to marry her? She hadn’t even let him kiss her yet.

“I’m saying that if I am right and Jane does feel the same for me, I would want the option to be available to us,” Loki’s voice was soft but resolute.

Jane silently clamped her hand over her mouth to stop the sound of her gasp. She closed her eyes as she processed this news. He feels for her? That’s probably the lust talking, her inner voice told her as she tried to reason herself out of a panic.

“You believe Jane has fallen in love with you?” Thor asked seriously.

Oh god...had she been quite that transparent? ‘Please say no. Please say no.’ She repeated in her mind.

“I believe she is waiting for me to convince her of my feelings for her. But, to answer the question, very nearly,” Loki replied simply.

“And your feelings for her?”

“Are you her father or my brother?” Loki questioned, bristling at Thor’s continued questions.

“I am King,” Thor’s voice sounded like a declaration through a cheeky smile, “Answer my question, Brother.”

“I care for her more than I have ever cared for anyone,” Loki’s voice, on the other hand, seemed annoyed with his own answer.

Jane had heard enough. She didn’t need to hear any more. It would be bad enough to hear him tell her he wasn’t capable of loving her. She didn’t need to hear him say the same to Thor. She moved back down the hallway as stealthily as she could manage, ready to burst into a full fledged sprint the first chance she got. She never heard the rest of their conversation.

“That sounds dangerously close to you declaring your love for her,” Thor teased with a smile as he approached his brother.

“It’s as close as it will get for now,” Loki replied as he watched Thor move to stand before him, “She will be the first to hear the depth of my feelings for her, not you.”

Thor observed his brother for a moment before he offered his arm, “You have my blessing, Brother.”

Loki took Thor’s forearm with his and half smiled, “Thank you.”

“But, should you also break her heart...”

“In that case, I am certain I would welcome the death blow,” Loki offered before Thor could advance the warning. There were arrangements to be made so that he could start properly courting Jane and make her his once and for all.


	5. Third Time’s The Charm

Even after night had fallen, Jane had delayed going to the Bifrost Observatory as long as she dared. Any longer and Loki would come looking for her. She didn’t want to face him at all, but it was better to be some place where she actually had several choices of exits if she had to face him.

As she neared the Observatory, she noticed Loki standing outside with his hands behind his back. He turned towards her as she approached.

“Waiting for me before you go in or something?” Jane asked as she slowly came to a stop a few steps away from him.

“We’ve been kicked out for the night, I’m afraid,” Loki spoke while motioning towards the roof, “The supports are all in place and temporarily stabilized, but it has not yet been cleared for occupancy.”

“Couldn’t you just magically support it so we can work?”

He smiled, “Do you really want me to use all my magical resverves for such a paltry cause?”

“We need to finish the calculations,” She groaned as she started towards the building.

Loki gently caught her arm, halting her progress, “Jane, let’s take the night off.”

“But...”

“You already have everything you need. For all intents and purposes, your bridge is ready,” He assured her with a smile, “All we need is the power supply and a bit of magic to help things along. We can allow ourselves some free time.”

“We?” She asked pointedly.

“Yes,” He affirmed while sliding his hand down her arm to lace his fingers with hers. He drew her palm to his lips and placed a gentle kiss there.

Jane felt like her soul was about to vibrate right out of her skin. She licked her dry lips and tugged her hand away from him, “Look, we need to talk.”

“Yes, I believe we do,” Loki eased closer to her, his fingers easing along her spine.

“I may have overheard something,” She flattened her palm against his chest, “I shouldn’t have, but I did...So...”

“Just what did you hear?”

“I heard you and Thor talking this morning,” She paused, “About me.”

“About us, you mean,” Loki enveloped her in his arms, drawing her against him.

Jane’s sharp intake of breath betrayed her determination to keep this conversation objective and to the point. She worried her bottom lip with her teeth for an instant before speaking, “Loki, I don’t want to be heartbroken again.”

He searched her eyes, “Look at me, Jane. The man who stands before you. Not who I was or what I have done in the past. Look at me now. And then tell me you think I could ever wish to harm you.”

“I know,” She breathed gently while touching his jaw with her fingertips, “But even good men can hurt people.”

“I am not some witless buffoon who darts from realm to realm charming a new lover every time the sun rises,” Loki referenced his brother in perfect detail without ever mentioning his name, “I do not give myself easily, Jane. Truth be told, I did not want to give myself to you, but here we are.”

“And have you?” She raised an eyebrow, “Given yourself to me?”

“I think perhaps much more than you know,” He graced a finger over her cheek, “You haven’t exactly encouraged me.”

“That was kind of the point,” She challenged him. ‘Dammit Jane, why?’ She chided herself mentally before continuing, “I need to know that this is real.”

Loki quirked a smile, “Do I not feel real enough?” He squeezed her gently.

“You know what I mean,” She stated firmly while grasping the back of his neck.

“Perhaps I need some reassurances.”

“What are you talking about?”

Loki leaned in to whisper against the sensitive skin of her ear, “Have you given yourself to me, Jane Foster?”

Jane knew he could feel the hitch of her breath, the hard lump she swallowed and the soft exhalation that followed. He had his answer and she didn’t even have to speak a word.

As if sensing her hesitation to speak, he cupped her right cheek in his hand while drawing his nose along her left cheek to brush against hers, “I would give anything to hear you say it.”

‘Really? Anything huh?’ Jane considered the possibilities before speaking, “You first.”

That seemed to stop him in his tracks.

“I’m guessing that’s a no,” She replied, internally condemning herself for sounding so disappointed. She turned her face from him and pushed against his arms.

“Yes.”

Jane’s eyes snapped back to him, shocked that he had answered her at all.

“Yes, Jane Foster, I am yours.”

Loki didn’t give her time to react. He swept in quickly and seized the kiss he had until now been denied.

Jane’s head was spinning. Did he really say what she thought he said? Did that mean what she thought it did?

At this very moment, she really couldn’t find the time to care. This was what she had been waiting for and denied herself. ‘Idiot,’ She admonished herself as she sank languidly into this blissfully perfect kiss.

She had imagined what his lips would feel like. Her palm knew exactly what kind of electricity they could generate, and it turns out they worked a whole different kind of power when locked against her own.

His mouth upon hers was soft and yet fierce, gentle but demanding, ever so slightly chaotic and yet firmly controlled. He was to be a paradox in all things evidently.

When he finally allowed her to catch her breath, his voice fractured subtly, “Jane, do you give yourself to me?”

Suddenly, the harsh reality of the words spoken versus what she wanted crashed upon her. She pulled back only far enough to meet his eyes, “I need more.”

“What would you require of me?”

“Three simple words. Spoken from the heart. Not said in a fit of lust to get me into bed. Three little words, Loki,” Jane was well and truly throwing down the gauntlet now.

“I care for you more than anyone ever before,” He searched her eyes, “Is that not enough?”

“No.”

She could practically see the wheels turning in his head as he cracked a grin. Uh oh.

“And you? You have not said these words either. Nor have you declared yourself in any other way. Why should I?”

“I won’t until you say it.”

Loki smiled, “Would you like to place a wager on that, Dear?”

Jane flashed back a daring grin of her own, “I will not be yours until you say it.”

“I sense a challenge,” He cocked a smug grin, “We both know I can get around this and make you say it first.”

“I’m a lot tougher than I look,” She assured him with a smile before patting his cheek gently, “You can have me when you love me.”

Loki snorted a laugh as she pulled away from him. As she started to walk away...AGAIN...he sighed, “I could say the words at any time.”

“Oh no, God of Mishief and Lies,” Jane stopped, turning on her heel as she spoke his title with flourish, “You’re going to have to pick your moment and make me believe you. Because you won’t get a second chance.”

There. That ought to shut him up.

“You think I can’t make you say it first?” Loki dared as he approached her, “When you speak the words first, and you will,” He assured her, “I will relish making you repeat them to me while I make you mine.”

So much for shutting him up. Plan B - Double Dare

“When you say those three little words to me,” Jane smiled at him innocently, while feeling quite the opposite, “I’m going to enjoy making you beg to be mine.”

His smile grew dark and predatory while his eyes held a sparkle of admiration with perhaps a glimmer of anticipation, “You play a dangerous game, Jane Foster.”

“I’m not playing,” She declared with a smile before turning and walking casually back towards the palace.

Loki watched her go and savored tonight’s victory. It was only a matter of time. Now, he would just have to play his cards right, and Jane would be his prize.


	6. A Pep Talk

Jane opened the door to her suite in the palace of New Asgard and bounced happily, “Darcy, I am so glad to see you!”

“You said it was urgent,” Darcy said in confusion as Jane drug her inside, “What is going on?”

“I think I might have gotten myself into a bit of a situation,” Jane half heartedly laughed as she turned and plopped onto the sofa.

“What’s happened? You finally take a ride on the crazy train?” Darcy asked with a smile, knowing Jane’s facial expressions better than anyone and knowing how to read her between the lines.

“What?” Jane asked in confusion, still having trouble translating Darcy even after all these years.

“Prince Tall, Dark and Handsome,” Darcy sighed.

“Wait,” Jane frowned, “How did you know?”

“I can read you like a book, Boss Lady. So, at this point, I ask for details,” Darcy looked to Jane with a demanding tone, “Explicit details.”

“There are no details,” Jane snorted in dismissal.

“What other kind of situation could you have gotten yourself into?”

“Well,” Jane drug the word out as long as she could as she tried to explain the mess of her own making, “He might of. And then I kind of. And then we,” She sighed, “And then I made it worse. And then he dared me. So I couldn’t help but dare him back.”

“Take a breath, stop rambling and speak English please,” Darcy patted Jane’s hand, “Start by telling me the situation.”

“I may be in a twisted game of truth or dare with Loki,” Jane blurted out.

“How twisted?” Darcy wiggled her eyebrows with a toothy smile.

Jane sighed. Maybe bringing Darcy in, even for moral support, was a bad idea. Moral support, is that what Darcy’s advice would really be? She began, “So he tried to kiss me, and I wouldn’t let him.”

“And?”

“Then he tried to do it again, and I wouldn’t let him. Then, I kinda overheard him ask Thor for permission to court me.”

“Old school, I like it,” Darcy smiled, “And?”

“And they may have mentioned something about marriage.”

“Hold up,” Darcy held up her hand as a stop sign, “You said he tried to kiss you. As in attempted and failed?”

“Yeah,” Jane affirmed with a nod, “Twice.”

“And the dude was talking marriage? And he didn’t even actually kiss you?” Darcy whistled, “Just what have you been doing instead of kissing him?”

“Nothing!” Jane shrieked in defense, “He told Thor that if I felt the same for him as he did for me, he wanted the option of marriage.”

“So, he’s in love,” Darcy grinned, “And I know you are.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Yeah. Sure. Whatever.”

“Look, this is part of my problem, okay?” She sighed, “I know how I feel. I just don’t know how he feels.”

“You are an idiot,” Darcy shook her head, “He asked Thor’s permission...he asked Thor. He didn’t just do what he usually does which is take what he wants and ask forgiveness later. He actually asked. If that doesn’t say he’s head over heels, I don’t know what does.”

“He hasn’t said it.”

“What does he say?”

Jane sighed to herself. Darcy was going to lose her marbles when Jane told her. “He said,” Jane began as she thought of his declaration. She paused before blurting out the answer, “He said he was mine right before he kissed me.”

Darcy’s eyes widened before she laughed, “You are the dumbest smart person ever,” She chuckled as she lay back on the sofa.

Jane smacked her friend with a throw pillow, “I need your help.”

“You still haven’t told me what the problem is,” Darcy’s laughter slowly ebbed.

“I may have told him that he can’t have me until he says he loves me, and when he does say it, he has to make me believe it or he won’t get a second chance.”

Darcy’s laugh abruptly stopped altogether as she sat up and searched Jane’s eyes, “Seriously, what is wrong with you? Because...like the old Jane was all about an Asgardian booty call.”

“I was not. I just got over enthusiastic about this guy who dropped out of the sky,” Jane quirked her mouth, “The worst part of this is Loki thinks he can make me say it first. And I need to make sure I don’t. So how can I get him to say it?”

“He basically already has, Genius.”

“Darcy...”

“You said he has to make you believe it, right?” Darcy watched as Jane nodded, “You can’t make him say it. If you do, you aren’t going to believe him. Then, how much good could it have done you?”

Jane furrowed her brow, doubled over and sank her face into one of the throw pillows with a groan.

Darcy chuckled, “You could just forget all that and jump his bones, you know?”

Jane sat up quickly, “No. If he wins this game, there will be no living with him.”

“So, just how long do you plan to drag this out?”

“Until he says he loves me,” Jane declared half heartedly.

“Why do you look so sad about it?”

“He had kind of already said something about seducing me.”

“You are so screwed,” Darcy patted her friend on the shoulder, “Literally and figuratively.”

Jane sighed. Yeah, she probably was.


	7. Let The Games Begin

Thor had announced a dinner celebrating Darcy’s arrival in New Asgard. Jane cringed at the thought. It meant she would have to be near Loki in public and try to not lose her mind.

Jane looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. Darcy had insisted on picking out her outfit and sorted through every item in Jane’s closet. None had passed Darcy’s inspection, and now here Jane stood in one of Darcy’s dresses.

It was not anything Jane would have ever chosen for herself. Not that it wasn’t beautiful. The navy blue dress was soft and feminine, and even Jane had to admit it flattered her figure. Her bare shoulders called for a shawl which she didn’t have and would have to forego, but she felt like she needed one. The chiffon overlay danced around her when she moved, and all she could think is ‘please do not let there be any dancing tonight.’

A knock at the door to her chamber alerting her to Darcy’s arrival caused her to falter in her inspection.

“Come in. I’ll be out in just a second,” Jane called out as she glanced over her makeup and hair again. She might have let Darcy choose the dress but there was no way she was letting her do her hair or makeup.

Jane sighed as she fidgeted with one stray strand of hair that wouldn’t stay put. She tucked the strand away before walking into the living room, “I don’t know, Darcy. This might look a little too much like I want his attention.”

Jane gasped as she looked ahead to find Loki standing rather proudly in the foyer.

“You did say come in,” He replied with a smile when he heard her gasp. His eyes were devouring her while his voice began edging towards a more seductive tone, “You look ravishing.”

She knew she was blushing as she tried to tuck that same annoying strand back behind her ear, “Thanks. Uhm, I was expecting Darcy.”

“Ah yes, she and I ran into each other in the hallway. She said something about how no one would mind if you and I were late to dinner, and then she went towards the banquet hall while whistling,” He smiled as he took a step towards her.

‘Darcy, I will kill you,’ Jane thought as took in this information. Deciding to make light of it, she walked closer to him, “Darcy is a little strange sometimes.”

Loki nodded as Jane neared him. As soon as she was within reach, he pulled her into his arms. Jane’s breath caught in her throat as his hands traveled along her back, pressing her tightly against him.

“Perhaps Darcy has a bit of foresight,” As Loki spoke, Jane noted she was eye level with him, but he wasn’t holding her there. Magic. Of course he’d use freaking magic.

“What? What do you mean?” Jane’s voice was quivering. She heard it. Clear as day. Which meant he heard it. Great.

“Maybe she knew that I would rather skip dinner all together and feast on you instead,” He spoke the words casually while capturing her lips in a soft kiss.

She clung to him as his lips gently caressed hers. As her lips parted subtly, he seized the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Jane hummed against his mouth, her body violating the pact with her mind to stay in control. This was beyond not good. She wanted this. Wanted him. And his kiss was distracting.

“Loki,” Jane expelled his name breathlessly when he finally released her lips.

“Yes Jane?” His voice was soft but his desire etched itself into the words.

“We really should go to dinner now,” She whispered, afraid her voice would betray her if she spoke any louder.

“I suppose you are right.”

Except he didn’t let her go.

Instead, he was kissing her again. And she really didn’t mind at all. Except...she could totally lose herself right here and now.

“Loki,” Jane tore her lips from his as she tried to recover herself and get back on track to save herself. She took a quick steadying breath, “Dinner?”

Loki met her eyes, and she really wish he hadn’t. All she could see in the depths of his mesmerizing eyes was desire. It seemed to be a pure reflection of what she was feeling.

“I suppose this is where our little game begins, hmm?” He pressed one more brief kiss to her lips before moving to her side and tucking her hand in the bend of his arm, “Shall we?”

Jane nodded with a smile as she realized her lips were still pulsing from his kisses. ‘Our little game?’ Was it possible to really play a game while kinda wanting to both win and lose at the time? She didn’t think so. But if the game was about to begin, she decided she was already two or three moves behind.

Interlude*

“Thor, dude, you really didn’t have to go to all the trouble,” Darcy smiled happily as she stood beside the King of Asgard. Servers fluttered about the banquet hall, placing trays, pitchers and carafes along the tables.

“Nonsense. You’ve provided a meal or two to me. It seemed only right to do the same,” Thor smiled brightly.

“If you call pop tarts a meal,” She chuckled as she spotted Loki and Jane entering the banquet hall. She nudged Thor, “So, Jane gave me a brief version of her and Loki. Is that weird for you?”

“Yes.”

“That was quick.”

“Look, my brother has never been so enamored he would ask for permission to court someone. It’s odd seeing him like this.”

“I was talking about the fact that Jane is your ex, big guy,” Darcy patted Thor on the arm, “But your explaination answered my question anyway.”

Thor shrugged in confusion before blasting a smile as Loki and Jane approached.

“Brother, Jane,” Thor greeted them warmly.

“Darcy,” Jane turned her smile to her friend, “I thought you were going to stop by.”

“Well, I was but when the Prince wanted to escort you to dinner,” Darcy shrugged with a grin, “Who am I to get in the way?”

“Many thanks, Darcy,” Loki smiled while lifting Jane’s hand to his lips.

Jane glared at Darcy for a moment before looking back to Loki who was grinning. Yeah she was up a creek without a paddle now.

“Have you arranged any excursions for our guest, Brother?” Loki asked the question, never taking his eyes from Jane’s.

“Actually, Sif, Val, and I were talking. We thought we might take some horses tomorrow to the top of Odin’s Cliff,” Thor answered.

“Odin’s Cliff?” Darcy questioned.

“It’s the last place we saw our father alive,” Thor pointed out, “He said to remember this place. It was home. That’s how we decided we wanted to build New Asgard here.”

“Sounds like fun.”

“Would you fancy a ride, Dear?” Loki asked Jane like it was the most casual question in the world.

Of course, Jane had heard the question in the context of their game.

First point goes to Loki.

Deciding to simply ignore his innuendo, she sighed, “I’m not really into horseback riding. There’s just something about giving over control to a powerful animal with a mind of its own that terrifies me.”

“How utterly disappointing,” Loki’s voice reasonated with nonchalance but Jane could sense a ripple in that certain creek she was in, “Perhaps you haven’t had the proper mount. A steed confident enough in his own prowess and stamina that he gives complete control to you. So much so that when you squeeze him with your thighs and dig in your heels, he knows exactly what you want him to do.”

Points two, three and four...also, Loki.

Jane knew she was blushing. How could this man take a simple topic and turn it into fifty different kinds of sexual innuendo?

Darcy winked at Jane, “Maybe you could ride with Loki. Let him have the reins.”

Jane wanted to scream ‘shut up’ at the top of her lungs, but she refrained.

“An outstanding idea,” Loki smiled with a flirty wink to Jane.

Jane sighed. She was well and truly outnumbered. If she was going to stand a chance, she had to pull it together. So...with a cocky smile and a quirk of her head, she spoke the next words with encouragement, “Why not? It might be about time to get back in the saddle again.”

Darcy’s eyes widened as she bit her own lip. Jane could practically hear the expletives Darcy had dropped in her own mind. Thor cleared his throat as he politely made his exit to join Val and Sif nearby.

For his part, Loki smiled and bowed his head in quiet acknowledgment.

And Jane’s back in the game!!

**Interlude**

The dinner had proceeded without points being scored on either side. Jane didn’t know if they’d just called a time out or if this was a tactical decision on Loki’s part. Of course, there were the lingering brushes of the hand as wine glasses were filled, the whisper of his fingertips along the back of her neck as he draped his arm over the back of her chair, and the way he’d leaned closer to her and only smiled.

The smug jerk.

Once the meal had been cleared, Jane wondered if she might be able to make the great escape. It would put Loki off balance and put her back in some sort of control. When Thor had cornered Loki for some official business, Jane seized the perfect opportunity. She’d ducked out of the banquet hall, hoping Loki would be busy for some time.

As she rounded the corner and turned down the hallway to her suite, she stopped.

So much for that idea.

Loki was leaning back against her door with his arms crossed, looking as if he’d been waiting a while, “You weren’t trying to leave me without a goodnight kiss, were you?”

“Now why would I do something like that?” Jane asked as she approached him. If she wanted to regain control, now was as good a time as any. She leaned against him as he dropped his arms to encircle her waist while hers wound about his neck.

“Just to continue to tease me, that’s why,” Loki reminded her, lifting her against him as he stood to full height.

She gasped as he turned to press her back against the door. She didn’t know if he had something to do with it...maybe she’d actually given up a point...or ten...because somehow her legs might have found their way around his waist. She was destined to lose this ‘game’.

“I’d like to have that kiss now.”

He was daring her.

Ok, time to get serious. What could throw The God of Mischief off his game? Hmm, this might work...

“Shouldn’t you be figuring out how you can say something to me and make me believe it?”

He cracked a slight grin, “I don’t know. I’m rather enjoying watching your mind and body war with one another.”

Time to go to plan B. Or was she already on Plan C? Or D? Or Z?

Jane licked her lips slowly, enjoying that his eyes were capturing her actions, “My mind will win. Every time.”

“Hmm,” Loki murmured as his eyes met hers, “With your stubbornness, I don’t doubt that statement.”

“Make me believe,” She met his lips in a gentle chaste kiss, “And then my mind will surrender.”

“I highly doubt that statement is accurate,” He cocked an eyebrow, “Is this how it is to be with us for eternity? A battle of wills? A constant struggle brimming below the surface?” Loki asked as he breathed over her lips, “I have to tell you...if that is supposed to discourage me, it’s doing quite the opposite.”

Jane half smiled, “I’m past the point of trying to discourage you.”

“So you have given yourself to me even if you won’t say the words,” He grinned, “Good to know.”

“That wasn’t what I said,” She attempted to back track her words but she knew that was wasted effort.

“Close enough,” Loki pressed a tender kiss to her lips, “So, my goodnight kiss?”

“You’ve already had two,” Jane stated calmly.

That same quirky eyebrow smile flashed at her every time he scored a point. She really wanted to smack him right now.

“Keeping score, are we?” He eased his lips to her ear, “How am I doing so far?”

“You’re about to get ejected for a penalty,” Jane drew his eyes back to hers, “Three words, Loki.”

“One kiss, Jane.”

It wasn’t the one kiss she was worried about. It was about where that one kiss could lead. She needed to keep firm control...which she knew wasn’t likely.

Jane leaned into him and kissed his cheek, “Goodnight, Loki.”

When she pulled back with a quirky grin of her own, she caught the flash of laughter in his eyes without ever hearing it aloud.

“Well played,” Loki slowly slid her down his body until her feet touched the floor.

Jane turned to open her door only to find Loki’s hand upon hers, stopping her. She started to turn to face him again, only to feel his breath upon her ear.

“I’ll look forward to tomorrow,” He pressed an echo of a kiss to her ear, “When I will have a firm grip on the reins.”

Jane definitely needed to respond to that one. She spun on her heel only to find she was alone in the hallway.

“Jane, you are so screwed,” She sighed to herself as she walked into her suite, knowing that tonight’s final score was way too embarrassing to admit.


	8. Off To The Races

The next day around noon, Jane opened her door to find Darcy beaming with a smile.

“So, gonna ride him, cow girl?” Darcy asked with a sparkle in her eye.

“Would you shut up and get in here?” Jane groaned as she turned and walked away.

“Little frustrated this morning, are we?” The younger woman teased as she stepped inside and closed the door.

Jane huffed as she sank onto the sofa, “I could kill you for suggesting this, you know?”

“You needed some pushing,” Darcy declared while sitting beside her friend, “Maybe he can help with that too.”

“You are supposed to be helping me.”

“I am!” Darcy chuckled.

“That is the opposite of helping.”

“What? I’m supposed to give you ways to stay all pent up and bent out of shape? I don’t think so.”

“Darcy...”

“You need to release some tension. And what better way than with the guy you love?”

“He hasn’t said he loves me yet.”

“I’m gonna say this again for the hard of hearing,” Darcy cupped her hands around her mouth to amplify the sound, “He basically already has, Genius.”

“Doesn’t matter. He has to say it,” Jane declared, feeling less and less like she had any chance of winning the so called game.

“Once more, with feeling,” Darcy spoke with flourish as she met Jane’s eyes, “You are the dumbest smart person I’ve ever met.”

Jane sighed. She was crazy for getting herself into this mess to start with.

“You know, the way he was looking at you last night...” Darcy whistled, “I bet you could talk your way out of this truth or dare thing you’ve got going. He looked like he could practically eat you alive.”

“Not helping,” Jane grumbled through her clenched teeth.

Darcy chuckled once again, “Maybe that’s what you should do.”

“What?” Jane looked at Darcy in confusion.

“Ask him over for dinner. Ask him what he would like to eat,” Darcy spoke casually as she laid back on the sofa, “If he says you, tell him to get his ass over here.”

Jane covered her face with a throw pillow.

Darcy covered her mouth as she laughed. Her friend was much too easy a target, “Or while you’re on that horse with him today just back that thang up,” Darcy smacked herself on the behind.

“I don’t think I can do this,” Jane murmured with a groan into the pillow.

“What’s so bad about letting him win?”

Jane dropped the throw pillow and looked at Darcy in shock, “Are you kidding me? He would be so cocky and arrogant that I would probably want to kill him.”

“Angry sex is hot as hell.”

“Darcy...”

“Just sayin..” The younger woman waved her hand in the air like ‘well, it is.’

Jane sat silently for a moment. Would it be so bad?

Yes. Yes it would. But then again...

A knock at the door interrupted Jane’s thoughts. It was probably him...

Darcy winked at Jane.

Pulling herself off the sofa with a deep breath, steeling herself to facing him again, and hoping like hell she didn’t look nearly as flustered as she felt, Jane went to greet her guest. If you could call him that.

As Jane opened the door, she was immediately drawn into Loki’s arms. His lips were upon hers, and all she could do was hold on for dear life.

She practically whimpered against his kiss as he devoured her mouth. The whimper was unfortunate but the kiss was everything she’d been day dreaming about since she woke up.

“That was good morning,” Loki whispered when he finally relinquished her lips, “I believe I’ll have another since you’ve made me wait this long.”

“And I’ll just be making my exit,” Darcy announced her presence.

Not that Loki was distracted in the slightest, Jane noted happily, as he was indeed kissing her again.

Darcy eased past them while singing, “Back that thang up!”

When Jane was allowed to catch her breath, all she could do was hold on to Loki. She didn’t trust her legs to hold her at the moment.

“Ready to ride, Dear?”

So not helpful.

“Maybe,” Jane taunted him as she met his eyes, “How much can I trust you?”

Loki smiled, mischievous sparkles dancing within his eyes, “You can trust me, Jane.”

“I don’t know what’s scarier. The idea of being able to trust you,” She stopped herself from saying anymore. She had been about to reveal way too much to him.

“Or that you already do?” He questioned as if he already knew the answer. He knew what she was going to say. She was in serious trouble.

It was then the thought occurred to her. Maybe their ‘game’ was really more like a horse race, and Jane felt like she was still behind the starting gate. She’d change that today. She didn’t know how, but it was time Loki got a dose of his own medicine.

~*~INTERLUDE~*~*

This was insanity. If insanity was even the right word. Loki was stroking the neck and face of his horse and offering words of encouragement. Yet here Jane was, kind of wishing she was the horse right now.

Insanity wasn’t the word. There probably wasn’t one for this situation.

“You got that horse eating out of the palm of your hand,” Darcy smiled as she rode her horse to stop near Loki and Jane. She winked at Jane, “Horse isn’t the only one, huh?”

“Darcy...” Jane groaned as she covered her face with her hand.

“You seem to be quite comfortable in the saddle,” Loki had seen and heard Jane’s reaction. She was sure of it. Thank whatever god he had ignored it.

“Yep. Haven’t seen a beast yet I couldn’t tame between these thighs,” Darcy stated proudly before moving the horse to rejoin Thor, Sif and Valkyrie.

Loki turned towards Jane with a smile, “She is quite amusing.”

“She’s something all right,” Jane frowned as she rolled her eyes.

He turned from the horse and eased his hands along her arms, “You’re trembling.”

Yes. She was. She had hoped it wasn’t noticeable. Too bad.

“I told you...horses terrify me. They are beautiful majestical animals, but they scare me.”

Loki studied her features for a moment before he pulled her into his arms in a gentle comforting embrace.

Why the hell did he do that?!?! She was expecting him to say something laced with innuendo or some actual sexual advance. Not...comfort?

“We don’t have to do this, you know?” He offered while continuing to hold her.

And it felt amazing. His arms around her felt safe, accepting, comforting...loving??

“I kind of promised Darcy,” Jane made the statement half heartedly as she took a steadying breath.

“Not what I meant.”

And we were back to the horse race evidently...

“Then, I don’t know what you mean,” She declared while making herself look him in the eye.

“Yes, you do,” He leaned in, a kiss only a fraction of a second away, “I am the God of Lies, Darling. I can see one from light years away.”

“Why do you have to be so stubborn?” She placed her palm along his cheek, “Why do you want to win so badly?”

“Why not?” He questioned in return while grinning, “I am constantly astounded and intrigued by your relentless nature. I find it quite arousing.”

Maybe Jane wasn’t as far behind in this race as she thought.

“Really?” Jane decided it was time to get ahead in this race. She slipped her arms around his neck as she spoke, “You’d think you’d want some release for that.”

His eyebrow shot up.

Yep...the race was neck and neck now.

Speaking of necks...

She didn’t know what made her do it. Looking back...probably curiosity mixed with a little bit of desire.

Okay, so it was mostly desire...

Jane pressed a kiss to the pulse at his throat, “Pity you can’t seem to say the right words to help with that.”

If the ragged swallow in his throat under her lips was any indication...yeah she was ahead a little bit now.

The chuckle that followed afterwards, however, said she was still behind.

“You want to give yourself to me so badly and yet you continue to war inside that head of yours. Why?” He drew her face back to his as he smiled, “You are such a unique contradiction.”

Jane smiled, “Three little words.”

“Say them now,” Loki urged her with a sparkle in his eyes.

“No, you first.”

He winked at her, “I do so enjoy a good challenge.”

Loki pressed a gentle kiss to her lips before turning and mounting the horse.

Did she have to think it exactly that way in her mind? The image was quite enough...

Before she could react, Loki had swept her off the ground and sat her quite firmly in front of AND against him in the saddle. She gasped as he wrapped one arm around her waist while taking the reins with just one hand.

Jane braced her hands on his thighs, an experience both pleasant and damning. Firm muscle and power lay beneath her hand, and her hands were practically vibrating with the need to feel more.

Loki smiled against her ear, “I could get used to this.”

Jane wiggled her backside against him. She both heard and felt the deep growl in Loki’s chest. She smiled, “Yes, it feels like you think you could.”

Seemingly inspired by her actions, he whispered kisses along her neck, “Don’t you have something you’d like to say to me? Something that might liberate us?”

Jane smiled as she simply sank back against him, “Three little words, Loki.”

“Ah yes, and I’m going to relish my victory when you say them,” He spoke as his hand slid from her waist to caress her thigh, “Shall we discuss the terms of your surrender now?”

“Surrender?” Jane laughed as she squeezed his thighs while pushing back against him once again, “I think I’ll hear you say them first.”

“Are you guys ready over there?” Darcy called out from across the courtyard.

“Almost,” Loki replied before looking down to see Jane peering sideways at him, “Wouldn’t you say so, Darling?”

“Maybe,” Jane answered Loki, continuing to meet his eyes. Maybe they were close...she really couldn’t answer either to his state of mind or her own.

~*~INTERLUDE~*~*

With the entire group gathered, Thor turned to them, “Shall we have a leisurely ride to the top or give these fine animals the workout they deserve?”

Valkyrie and Sif laughed as they both spurred their horses into a full gallop. Thor shook his head with a smile, “Shall we catch up?”

“You two can go on ahead,” Loki urged, “Jane’s still trembling a bit.”

Thor shrugged and turned his horse to follow the warrior maidens.

Darcy cocked a smile and started to speak. Jane pointed at her with a death glare which caused her friend to chuckle before she spurred her horse along.

“I am not trembling,” Jane looked over her shoulder to Loki who grinned.

“Not in fear, my dear,” He urged the horse forward in a lazy saunter.

Damn him and his observations.

Deciding to distract herself...on second thought, she wasn’t going to lie to herself...Because she wanted to, she placed her over his on the reins which turned out to be kind of a good and a bad thing.

If he controlled magic with his hand, the hand in question could clearly be called magical. Objectively. Scientifically. Right?

‘Objective, are you kidding?’ Her mind laughed at her as she tried to temper herself.

As the horse continued onto the trail ahead, she sank back against him. If she was going to be on edge, so was he.

“Is that better?” She could hear that damn smile in his voice whether she was looking at him or not.

She ignored him as she lazily traced patterns on his leather clad thigh with her free hand.

Jane felt his free hand snake around her waist, drawing her flush against his body.

All of his body.

“Is that better?” Jane used his own question against him. Only problem was...it kind of...well...sort of...came out like a breathless plea.

Great. Now even her voice was turning against her.

“Not really,” He stated tightly.

She smiled in triumph as she turned her head in order to see him, “Ready to surrender yet?”

“Pfft, you wouldn’t believe me right now even if I did,” He nuzzled her ear as he nudged the horse into a slightly brisker pace.

This jerk knew exactly what he was doing. Right down to the landing of every last hoof fall of this stupid horse.

“Is this a good rhythm for you?” He questioned while his hand eased the pressure at her waist only to slip to her hip and squeeze gently, “Or perhaps a little more vigor...”

And the damn horse was going faster and she was rubbing against Loki in all the wrong ways. And it felt...nope, uh uh...not gonna use the M word...

‘Okay, Jane, make him suffer too,’ She encouraged herself.

And that thought led to an unfortunate strategic error...one that she would only be able to identify later...

Jane slid her hand up his thigh, easing her hand behind her and taking herself a nice grasp on the God of Mischief.

“Well,” Loki’s voice ran deep with desire, “Ready to surrender already?”

“No,” Jane declared firmly, “Just making sure we are fighting fair.”

He chuckled, “Haven’t you heard? All’s fair in love and war. And we’re in the midst of both. Wouldn’t you say?”

The next thing Jane knew, Loki had somehow managed to turn her across his lap sideways. She looked to him with a question, “What are you doing?”

“Making sure we’re playing fair,” He repeated to her as he ran his free hand along the inside of her denim clad thigh, “Speaking of fair,” He brushed the back of his hand along her thigh.

Jane watched as her blue jean pants became a blue jean skirt before her very eyes. She glared at him, “That’s not fair.”

“I suppose that depends on your point of view,” He stated simply as he slid his hand along the inside her of her thigh.

“Hey,” Jane tried to capture his hand...for all the good it did.

“You’re the one who took things to the next level, Dear. Seems hardly fair to deny me the right to touch you so intimately, now does it?” He asked as his fingertips found their destination, eliciting a soft gasp and unfortunately...a tiny moan from her.

“Shall we call a truce?” Loki asked with a smile.

Jane didn’t respond. She couldn’t. Those deliciously long...ugh...magical...fingers of his were rather busy...working...ahem...magic.

“Tell me to stop, and I will.”

He was asking permission. If Jane could think straight at the moment, that might have been kind of sweet. As it was...it just turned her on even more.

“I will grant you this,” He ghosted a kiss upon her lips, “Tender mercy.”

“Loki...”

“Tell me to stop, and I will,” He was asking for her consent. Again.

Jane swallowed hard as his fingers worked magic below.

She should tell him to stop. For a multitude of reasons.

Yeah...

She should stop this right now...they were outdoors. In public. With everyone else not that far ahead of them.

“I love...”

Jane’s ears instantly perked up. She ceased to care about any of the aforementioned reasoning.

“That delectable purr you make,” He took her mouth in a kiss that could only be described as...

Wait for it...

Magical.

Jane returned his kiss, holding on for dear life as the horse continued its gallop and Loki was...yeah...he was...oh yeah...he definitely was working...oh hell yeah...the M word again.

When their lips parted, she breathed a broken muted moan.

“I wonder...will you make the same sound when I’m inside you?”

And with that...

His smooth rich velvet voice wrapped around every last shred of decency Jane had left and ignited them all into glorious flames.

Jane enveloped Loki’s neck with her arms as she buried her face in his hair and moaned against him while her body shuddered.

Oh...only about half a second before...

The horse stopped.

“Jane, are you well?” Thor asked as he noted Jane’s tight embrace around his brother.

‘Oh dear god...’ Jane thought to herself. She started to muster a response when Loki spoke.

Oh yes, she was going to kill him...

“I’m afraid I may have brought her to the peak too quickly,” The proud bastard was smirking. She could feel it radiating through him even if she couldn’t bring herself to look up.

And worse? He kept freaking talking!!!

“She seems to have experienced a most overwhelming outcome.”

He. Did. NOT. Stress. The. Last. Syllable...

The double talking, silver tongued devil. She was NEVER going to live this down.

“Damn Jane,” Darcy began to speak in an appreciative drawl.

‘Oh sweet mother of...’ Jane groaned to herself, ‘Please don’t make this worse.’

“You look a little flushed and a bit trembly,” Darcy’s voice screamed her enthusiastic approval of whatever had just gone on, “Maybe Loki needs to get you back his way.”

“I’ll be fine,” Jane mumbled against Loki’s neck, knowing Darcy knew more than she should and also was suggesting a whole lot more than she should.

“No, I agree with Darcy,” Thor urged, “I will mind your horse, Loki. See to Jane’s well being.”

Loki scooped Jane against him and she was raised to his eye level. He smiled at her before gently pressing his forehead to hers, “Always.”

And in the blink of an eye, they were gone.


	9. Bad Idea...

Jane held tightly onto Loki only barely registering that they had, in fact, transported through space. When she could think more clearly, she really needed to make him explain how he was able to do that. Now, however...she was in desperate need of an exit strategy.

It was in this moment, she realized Loki had somehow also magically changed clothes into a soft casual tunic and even softer casual pants which left her very little to the imagination in her current position, still pressed tightly against him...in his lap.

Evidently, he wanted to get more comfortable. Well, forget that!

“I hate you.”

“Two out of three of the words I’m waiting for,” Loki grinned as he lay her back on the cushion of the chaise they’d arrived on, “Maybe I should try for the third...”

“Loki,” Jane warned before he silenced her with a tender kiss. All the while, he was laying beside her, but dwarfing her tiny frame with his.

“Something you want to tell me?” When their lips finally parted, that damn smirk returned to his face.

“I’m gonna kill you,” She gritted out while his hands were traveling over the curves of her body...which kind of made her threat sound...well...kinda like she wanted to wave a white flag. Threats were probably a bad idea.

Loki laughed softly, a low and deep sound emitting from his chest...which due to their intense proximity, she could also feel.

“That’s an idle threat if ever I’ve heard one,” He whispered against her ear before nipping at her earlobe.

‘Breathe, Jane. Just breathe. No!! Not like that!!!’ She admonished herself as she heard the ‘mostly’ involuntary moan come from her lips.

“Tell me now, Jane. Say what needs to be said,” He was using that low seductive tone of voice again and, of course, he just had to continue his love bites down her neck.

‘Get a hold of yourself!’ Jane screamed at herself. Preparing for battle, she took a deep breath and seized a handful of his hair, pulling his lips away from her neck.

Ever the tactician, Loki changed tactics all together and seized her mouth in a searing kiss.

Her head was swimming. And all her body wanted to do was give in. But her mind, her heart...and, okay, maybe her pride...were firm in their resolve. At least her pride was...

“That’s it,” Jane tore her lips from his, “Let me go.”

“Are you quite sure?” Loki asked as he brushed his nose along hers, “Just admit what you feel for me, Jane.”

“You! First!” She shouted as she shoved his shoulders.

Loki chuckled as he rolled to the side to grant her freedom, “There’s my Jane, a fighter to the bitter end. I thought I’d lost you for a moment.”

“Oh shut up,” Jane sat up and spun to put her feet on the floor, “I cannot believe that just happened.”

“What? That the man you love,” He stressed that clearly enough, “Would be able to give you such a release? If so, my lovely Jane, we are just getting started,” He practically purred the last words while his fingers trailed down her spine.

‘Give him His Trophy!!!” Her body screamed at her while her mind had other ideas.

“That’s not what I meant at all. And while we’re at it, you’re presuming an awful lot about your status,” Jane snorted as she kept her back turned to him while standing.

At least, she had attempted to stand. Turning your back to an attentive God of Mischief...bad idea. Seems Loki had other ideas.

Instead, she found herself pulled back against him, his lips against her ear, “We both know you have fallen in love with me, Jane.”

“Do we?” She asked casually.

“Tell me you don’t love me,” He pressed a kiss to her ear, “And I will know it is a lie.”

Jane turned in his embrace to face him, “And you? You seem so set on this, and yet you haven’t said what you need to say either.”

“Once you give in,” He caressed her cheek, “I will give you all that you desire.”

“You are impossible.”

“I know. It’s a character flaw,” He agreed with a smile, “How about this? I suggest a cease fire.”

“Like a time out?”

“I suppose you could call it that,” He agreed while gracing his thumb over her cheekbone, “Spend the next twenty four hours with me. Let us just enjoy one another’s company without this pressure we are putting on ourselves.”

“Like a date?” Jane asked in confusion, “Are you serious?”

“Completely. I promise to be a proper gentleman.”

She rolled her eyes, “Do you know how likely I think that is?”

Loki grinned, “I promise to behave myself.”

Jane laughed out loud.

“I don’t like to behave, but I am capable of doing it,” He assured her while joining her laughter.

When the laughing had quieted, her mind and body were at war again as she met his eyes, “Can I trust you?”

“You already know the answer to that,” Loki took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together in a tender and intimate embrace.

Whether she “could” or not...Jane knew he was right. She trusted him anyway.

“Okay, but if for one moment...”

“If you feel properly led to declare your undying devotion and love for me, I would hardly be remiss in enjoying my prize,” Loki leaned in to kiss her tenderly.

Jane sighed against his lips. Yeah, this all was probably a bad idea.


	10. A Gift Given

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went through a bit of Writer’s Block hell and I survived. I slowed down the story here for a bit. The usual hijinks should return next chapter

“So, exactly what kind of trouble have I gotten myself into this time?” Jane asked bluntly, meeting Loki’s eyes.

His eyes.

They were beautiful: the most mesmerizing shades of green danced with glimmers of blue. His long dark lashes would make any supermodel jealous.

They were expressive: the God of Mischief could school most of his features, but those eyes held his true response. Within them, laughter could be seen and not heard. Anger raged but never voiced. Tenderness conveyed and yet no touch. Pain never allowed relief.

She cupped his cheeks in her hands, truly not aware that he had been speaking. When he stopped, he winked at her, drawing her out of her study.

“Did I lose you again?” Loki asked softly.

His eyes were smiling at her if a bit confused.

“No, you didn’t lose me,” She admitted, dropping her hands and her gaze to her lap before murmuring to herself, “I think I lost me.”

She didn’t have to be looking at him to know the bastard was probably brimming with pride.

Jane felt fingertips upon her chin drawing her eyes back to his.

Except she didn’t see what she expected to.

It was not pride.

Tenderness.

“Jane, you do not feel for me in vain,” Loki eased his fingers along her jaw line to cup her cheek, “I feel the same for you.”

Jane blinked as she processed his statement. It was as close as he could get to saying it without saying it.

Ugh. This man...

“Just how many ways do you think you can say it without those three little words?” She asked in a challenging reply. Her hands seemed to be moving of their own volition as she took his face in her hands once again.

“Probably hundreds,” He flashed a slight smirk before his voice became more sultry, “How many would you like to hear?”

Jane shook her head with a grin and dropped her hands, hoping to distract him, “You said something about a date.”

“Yes, I did. We will both need a change of attire,” Loki waves his fingers in the air, green energy swirling through the air.

“What are you...” Jane glanced down to see her denim...ahem...skirt...changed into a most comfortable pair of jeans.

Loki’s clothes had changed to black dress slacks and a dangerously sexy blue button down shirt.

“What do you have planned?” Jane eyed him carefully. She felt woefully underdressed for whatever it was. Or this primadonna was overdressed. She wasn’t sure which yet.

“A bit of fun,” He offered before looking speaking again, “Heimdall, I’m taking Jane on a small adventure. I’ll remain visible at all times,” He paused, “Unless it’s a little too private to be visible.”

“Did you have to add the last part?” Jane asked while hiding her face, “It’s weird. That all seeing thing.”

Loki chuckled as he pulled her closer to him, “Hold on to me. You might have been distracted from the distortion before due to your...condition. However, this time you will feel it.”

“Okay,” She offered wearily as she slipped her arms around his neck, “I trust you.”

He smiled as he met her eyes, “That’s almost as delectable as the words we are keeping from one another,” He kissed her lips gently, “Here we go.”

The sensation of teleportation could be described possibly as a little death. The feeling of moving a great distance and yet never moving at all made her head swim. It was both oddly intoxicating and eerily frightening. Her body felt flushed and completely devoid of warmth for a brief instant. In the next, Jane was warm once again and the feeling of movement had stopped.

“Whoa...” Jane swallowed hard as she met his eyes, “Does it feel like that every time?”

“You get accustomed to it,” Loki tucked a strand of her lush auburn hair behind her ear as she was wont to do, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Her smile grew on her face, “Are you ever going to actually explain to me how you do what you do?”

“Maybe one day,” He smiled lightly before turning her to look at their destination.

She looked over her shoulder at him, “Nagoya? Japan? Really?”

“I have something to show you.”

“I’ve been here. Many times. There is nothing you could show me in there I haven’t seen already,” She assured him proudly.

Loki’s smile twitched as it grew slightly, “Want to bet?”

In this...of all things...Jane was completely certain. She knew the Nagoya City Science Museum like the back of her hand. One does not become the foremost name in Astronomy and Astrophysics without visiting all the top sites. Of course, she was brimming with confidence.

“And just what would like to bet?”

He seemed surprised by her reply. Shows what he knew.

“Hmm,” Loki’s eyes had become predatory. She could see it. It looked like he thought he might be moving in for the kill. Her confidence seemed to bauble ever so slightly. “I could win everything I desire so easily right now,” He brushed his fingers over her cheek.

This game was rigged. Whatever he was up to, she definitely had not seen it.

“On second thought, scratch that,” Jane held up her hand in surrender, “You wouldn’t do anything quite so mundane as bring me somewhere I’ve been a dozen times to show me something I’ve already seen. What are you up to? More magic?”

“Maybe just a little,” He offered with a grin, “But quite a bit of work has gone into this.”

“What have you been working on?”

“A gift,” Loki spoke softly as he took her hand, “I think you’ll understand in a few moments.”

“What are you taking about?”

“You’ll see.”

Jane followed his lead as he opened the door to the planetarium and entered.

“Jane!” Erik Selvig shouted as he approached her hurriedly.

“Erik?!” Jane asked as she released Loki’s hand to hug her friend and mentor, “What are you doing here?”

“Well,” Erik straightened for a moment and shot a look towards Loki, “Loki and I are kind of on speaking terms now.”

“You do me a great honor by accepting my repentance,” Loki spoke softly, each word delivered in a calm and even manner.

Jane looked between these two men. They were quite possibly the most important men in her life at the moment. And one hated the other. She hadn’t even considered Erik’s feelings about her relationship with Loki.

“I wouldn’t go quite to acceptance yet. More like cautious optimism,” Erik noted as he looked back to Jane, “You sure about this guy?”

“What? How do you even..?” Jane struggled to keep up with the conversation for the moment.

“Thor sent word to me that Loki wanted to apologize and try to make things right. I told Thor he’s the one whose gone nuts now,” Erik quipped before rocking on his heels a bit, “But my therapist said it might be a good step. So I let Thor escort him to a neutral location, and we met.”

“But...” Jane turned back to look at Loki, “What are you up to? Did you think doing this would..?”

“No,” Loki interrupted, “I met with Dr. Selvig one week after we arrived on Earth. It was before you and I began work on the Bifrost.”

Jane blinked as tears began to form in her eyes. Loki had started making amends to Erik before she’d ever seen him on Earth. This wasn’t a ploy or a step in a grand plan. It was Loki trying to do the right thing.

“So, how did you know about...” Jane looked to the ground, suddenly feeling like she was a teenager about to be scolded by her father.

“Because he asked for my blessing,” Erik answered the unspoken question.

Jane’s eyes snapped up, blinking away tears, “What?”

Erik looked back to Loki, “He knew I wasn’t going to give it. Still haven’t. Probably never will,” He looked back to Jane, “But you aren’t stupid. You also aren’t as brilliant as you think.”

“Tell me how you really feel, Erik,” She crossed her arms in a sassy reply.

“Since you asked...” Erik took a deep breath, “Don’t make me say this. Not in front of him.”

Jane quirked an eyebrow, “Now or never.”

“He’s not the same person that stole everything from me, but he is. That darkness never goes away, Jane,” Erik took her shoulders in his hands, “You leapt without looking with Thor. Don’t make the same mistake twice.”

“I’m trying,” She replied quietly.

“And on the other hand, he is a Prince of Asgard. And he’s intelligent. Sarcastic. A tad melodramatic.”

“I resent that statement,” Loki chimed in while following Erik and Jane’s conversation.

“You would,” Erik rolled his eyes before focusing on Jane again, “Just know what you are getting yourself into first, Jane.”

She nodded in reply. Having at least Erik’s quiet refusal to say “absolutely not” was oddly comforting.

“Dr. Selvig, we are ready,” An undergrad student called out from a door down the hallway.

Erik looked to Loki, “This is your show.”

“Our show, Dr. Selvig. You’ve done a remarkable job lining up the coordinates.”

“Once I figured out how to read your language.”

“It was numbers.”

“In some sort of nonsense with runes. You Asgardians,” Erik snorted as he walked to the door, “Well, come on.”

Loki looked back to Jane.

She knew she looked shell shocked. The look on Loki’s face grew concerned.

“Are you alright?” Loki asked as he extended his hand to her.

“I just...” Jane stopped. She didn’t really know what she was about to say. She was...what was she exactly?

Overwhelmed.

“This is..” She paused, “It’s actually quite a lot to take in already,” She recovered herself enough to make a halfway decent reply.

Loki caressed her shoulders tenderly.

The sound of Erik clearing his throat rather noisily broke the silence, “We are kind of on a schedule here.”

Loki flashed Jane a slight grin at Erik’s obvious discontent at the sight of their slightest touch.

Jane smiled, “Okay, we’re coming.”

Erik swung the door open wider as he stepped inside just before Jane and Loki joined him in the dimly lit dome.

“Everything is ready,” The undergrad spoke as she and several other student assistants scurried about behind the control panel.

“Okay, the stage is yours,” Erik pointed to Loki with a tip of a pen before he stepped around them to join his students.

Loki led Jane to a seat in the center of the room, “You may begin, Dr. Selvig.”

Jane sat in the planetarium seat as the room became black as night. A second later, the night stars were projected onto the dome, a perfect representation of the night sky.

“What is it you call the brightest star again?” Loki questioned, already knowing the answer.

“He’s baiting you, Jane,” Erik offered from behind the control panel.

“Sirius,” Jane declared, “I have read some Norse mythology, you know. I’m not falling into that one just to boost your ego. I know it’s attributed to you so just move on.”

Erik chuckled while Loki only smiled.

“When Thor suggested settling here on Earth, I wondered what could I do to possibly make up for what I had done here on my previous visit,” Loki began as he looked at the projection above, “This will not absolve me of my crimes, but perhaps it will give Humans a step forward.”

“What are you talking about?” Jane questioned as she watched him move his hands in the air before him. Green magic swirled about him before he pushed it to the dome above.

She watched as places in the star field became stars which had not been previously visible, “What is this?”

“Stars and planets you cannot see from Earth due to planetary angles or light refraction. These are the stars as could be seen from Asgard,” Loki answered.

“And with Loki’s help, we have their relative position to Earth,” Erik added.

“Wait. You’re actually showing us more to our own solar system?”

“And a few others,” Loki offered, “And it’s a gift I have given to Erik.”

“Whoa, what?” Erik dropped his pen on the control panel, “To be honest, I thought you were doing all of this to show your brother you turned a new leaf. Or worse, manipulating Jane.”

“No,” Loki replied, “You lost everything because of my actions. This was a gift I could bestow which may help you restore your academic reputation. It also may help you find peace.”

Jane turned to spot Erik in the glowing light of the screen before him. To say Erik was shocked was a vast understatement.

She, however, felt oddly at peace. There was so much more to Loki than met the eye. She was learning that lesson every single day.

Erik cleared his throat awkwardly and stood up straight, “Thank you.”

“No, thank you for allowing me to give this to you,” Loki moved his fingers in the air slightly, “You will find all the original star charts I showed you as well as some additional notations in your office. It will allow you to pursue this work as you are able.”

Jane saw the eagerness sparkle in Erik’s dimly lit eyes. She felt the same curiosity flooding her veins.

“Jane, would you be willing to help me with this project? I’m sure it will be enough data for the both of us to go crazy over,” Erik teased with a wink.

“Are you kidding?” Jane squealed in delight, “Yes, of course! Just as soon as we get the Bridge operational.”

Loki smiled as he waved his hand again, seemingly putting the universe into motion...even if it was a projection on the dome above.

A second later, he sat in the seat beside her.

Jane slipped her hand into his as if they were hiding in the dark and whispered, “Thank you.”

“I am not to be thanked for this. His is a debt that I will never be able to repay. But this is something I can offer,” Loki responded quietly.

“What is that?” Erik asked as he pointed to the dome.

“Muspelheim,” Loki replied as he followed Erik’s direction.

“So that’s why it looks like a big ball of fire,” Erik hummed to himself as he continued looking at the new stars and planets of the star field.

Jane smiled, recognizing Erik’s curiosity and thirst for knowledge in every word he spoke.

She squeezed Loki’s hand gently, her heart flooding her mind with words she wanted to say. She wanted to tell him right now. She wanted to say what she was truly feeling.

Instead, Jane leaned over gently and kissed Loki’s cheek, the words ‘I love you’ echoing in her head while remaining unspoken.


	11. New Beginnings

After spending a few hours answering questions from both Erik and Jane, Loki had called an end to the night’s study with an announcement that he had reservations for dinner. Erik grumbled about just getting started before he acquiesced and offered to escort them out.

“I want to be there for the actual first test of the Bifrost,” Erik declared as they neared the building’s outer doors.

“Would you like to travel the Bifrost, Dr. Selvig?” Loki asked as they stepped outside the building.

Erik seemed to consider the question. He fidgeted for a moment, “To be honest,” He exhaled hurriedly, “Yes, just nowhere with you.”

Loki took the answer in stride bowing his head slightly in surrender to the doctor’s refusal, “Perhaps with Thor accompanying you then?”

Erik stood a little taller, “Sure.”

“I will arrange that for you,” Loki spoke while extending his hand to Jane, “Ready to unwind a bit?”

“Who taught you that phrase?” Jane laughed as she took Loki’s hand.

“Stark.”

“Figures,” Jane looked back to Erik who didn’t seem to like her hand’s location, “Erik, I’ll call you soon.”

“Okay,” Erik fidgeted, “I hope you know what you’re doing.”

“I do,” She declared firmly, giving Loki’s hand a gentle squeeze, “Let’s go.”

Loki urged her closer as he wrapped his arms around her, “Hold on.”

Jane held onto his arms before the feeling of teleportation began again. This time, the heat and cold distortions hadn’t seemed as extreme.

When her senses began to return, Jane’s smile blossomed as the sounds of zydeco jazz filled her ears, “New Orleans?”

“Darcy advised me on the location,” Loki offered with a slight smile, “Did she give me good advice?”

“Yes,” She answered almost in song.

“She said something about new beginnings. She said you should be the one to tell me the story behind your love of this city,” He offered with a smile, “Perhaps over dinner.”

“Dinner?” Jane blinked as she glanced around them, bright sunlight almost blinding her vision. They stood on a sidewalk with practically no one else around, “What time is it?”

“Your concept of time on this realm is a difficult one to adjust to. However, I believe it is noon locally.”

“And you have reservations for dinner?” She asked in confusion.

“Aren’t you hungry?”

“I’m starving.”

“Hmm, if we were back in New Asgard, we’d have had dinner about two hours ago,” Loki offered with a smile, “You and Dr. Selvig were so inquisitive about my stars. I knew late dinner plans would be perfectly on time.”

“In case I ever forget to do this,” Jane pressed a tender kiss to his lips, instantly silencing him, “Thank you.”

“You already said that. I told you,” He paused as he met her eyes, “His is a debt which cannot be repaid. But I will try to help him as best I am able.”

She could see remorse and a glimmer of hope in his eyes. She couldn’t let him know she saw such vulnerability there. Probably best to keep that a secret...even if it did make her heart swell a bit.

“You are a good man after all,” Jane spoke softly, a tender smile curving her lips.

“Not yet. But I am trying,” He stepped back from her in a decidedly princely motion and extended his hand, “May I escort you to dinner?”

“Of course,” She placed her hand in his.

Loki bussed the back of her hand before tucking her hand in the bend of his arm and leading her down the street.

“I’m not really dressed for dinner,” Jane spoke as she followed his lead.

“Ah yes,” Loki stopped walking and focused on her clothing for a moment, “A dress perhaps?”

“Magic again?”

He nodded with a smile.

“Okay. Be nice,” She warned.

“Is there a color you’d prefer?”

Jane considered his question for a moment, “Surprise me.”

Loki grinned as he spoke in awe, “You really do trust me.”

With a wave of his hand, she watched as her outfit became a shimmering silver fabric dancing just below her knee. The A-line bodice conformed to her body while a soft navy shawl draped over her shoulders.

“It’s beautiful,” Jane smiled, “Thank you.”

In the next instant, Loki’s casual shirt became a fully buttoned black dress shirt with a black tie. A black jacket appeared to go with his black slacks.

Jane whistled softly, “Very nice.”

“I’m glad you approve,” He took her hand in his once again and led her to a set of doors down the street.

“How do you know about this place?” She asked with a giggly smile.

“Darcy has been a great source of information,” Loki smiled as he opened the door for her.

Jane stepped inside, her smile ebbing ever so slightly, “Don’t trust everything Darcy says.”

“Oh I know. Her choices regarding fashion are questionable at best. Be glad I have considerably better taste,” He teased as he entered the building behind her.

“You must be the Prince of Asgard,” A portly woman drawled happily as she stepped towards them, “I’m Mimi Batiste. Welcome to my humble establishment.”

“Thank you for arranging this tasting for us on such a short notice,” Loki had turned the dial up on his charm considerably as he extended his hand to her.

“It’s not every day we get a request from Earth’s very special guests,” Mimi shook his hand firmly before continuing, “We are almost ready for the first course. In the meantime, if you’d like to enjoy our lounge, the drinks are complimentary.”

“Thank you,” Loki led Jane into the lounge where the smooth sounds of Zydeco jazz permeated the air.

Jane took a seat at the bar while Loki sat beside her, “This place is my favorite in New Orleans.”

“Darcy said as much,” He smiled as she seemed to bounce her head gently to the music, “So explain why this city is about new beginnings.”

She shrugged gently as the bartender approached them.

“What can I get you lovely people?” The bartender smiled happily, flashing a flirty grin towards Loki.

Jane rolled her eyes with a smile. Nobody seemed to be immune to being awestruck by the Asgardians. Well, that...And he was definitely the sexiest man in the room by far.

“Scotch, neat, and for my lady?”

“A French 75, please,” Jane smiled at the bartender, giving the lady her best ‘he’s mine’ glare while placing her hand atop Loki’s.

The bartender tipped her head before walking to prepare the drinks.

“Did you just stake your claim on me?” Loki asked with a smile, his eyes beaming with pride.

“Yeah, I guess I did,” She sighed through a rather proud smile. Surely that one had won her some brownie points.

He grinned as he leaned closer, “Allow me to do the same,” He captured her lips in a tender kiss.

“You are just way too smooth sometimes,” She was practically swooning.

And she didn’t care.

“Now, new beginnings?” Loki questioned again.

“Oh yeah, well, I kinda had a couple of bad relationships.”

“Thor?”

“He’s one of them,” Jane sat up on her stool as she continued, “I also have a tendency to obsess over my work.”

“Really? Hadn’t noticed,” He spoke dryly as he leaned on the bar, his full attention on her with that sexy smile.

“When things go bad in my personal life, I throw myself into completely into work. After the breakup with Thor, I kind of wrote off the idea of falling in love. Men can be jerks whether they are human or Asgardian or probably any other planet,” Jane paused as she caught a glimmer of a slightly offended Loki, “Anyway, Darcy said I was obsessing and needed a break. She booked a vacation to New Orleans, and I did not want to go. She practically kidnapped me to get me here.”

Jane took another deep breath, “New Orleans has a long and bloody history, but this city always finds a way to rebuild and move forward. They celebrate the past while still building the future. They have weddings on the street and funerals with jazz bands. Staying here for a week, I saw a lot of life I was missing out on. So while I was here, I had an epiphany about what I really want out of life,” She turned towards him, “Knowledge? Sure. But Love?” She took his hand in hers, “That’s the big prize. And I’m not settling for anything less.”

Loki raised her hand to his lips and looked as if he were about to speak when...

“Jane? Jane Foster?!”

Jane cringed as her eyes widened.

Loki quickly read Jane’s reaction of trepidation and turned his eyes towards the inquiry.

A human male of fairly stocky build was standing at the opposite end of the bar. His hair, eyes, coloring...he looked as if he could pass for Thor.

“Jane? What are you doing here? It’s freaking daytime for Christ’s sakes. Shouldn’t you be sleeping so you can watch the stars tonight?”

“Oh my god, really?” Jane sighed heavily before taking a deep breath to feign politeness, “Hi, Donald, how are you?”

“I’m on vacation,” Donald Blake smiled brightly as he slid down the bar towards them, “Do you even know what a vacation is? I know you don’t. You can’t live without your work.”

Loki whispered in Jane’s ear, “Friend or foe?”

“Neither to be perfectly honest,” Jane replied softly to Loki before addressing Donald again, “Donald, are you drunk?”

“Vacation,” Donald repeated, swirling his empty glass as he whistled, “Looking good, Jane.”

Jane could practically feel Loki’s magic rising. She placed her hand on his and shook her head, “I hope you’re having a good time on your vacation, Donald. Now, if you don’t mind, we’d like to be alone.”

Donald took a step back as if he were offended by Jane’s dismissal, “Just who is this guy?”

Jane bit her bottom lip, “Prince Loki Odinson of Asgard, this is my ex-boyfriend, Donald Blake.”

Donald grunted, “So what? Humans not good enough for you any more?”

“That’s enough,” Loki spoke firmly as he stood at his full height. The tone in his delivery made Jane’s hair stand on end.

“The stars weren’t enough for you? Had to go to bed with the aliens too?” Donald blurted out as he waved his arms boisterously.

In the next instant, Jane watched as Donald became a small whining grey wolf cub in a puff of green smoke. The sounds of gasps from the few patrons inside the lounge flooded Jane’s ears.

Loki stooped to pick the cub up by the scruff of the neck, “Now, you are obviously intoxicated so I’m not going to punish you in the way you obviously deserve,” He produced a muzzle with his free hand and slipped it over the cub’s mouth, “When you sober, we will discuss your lack of communication skills,” And with a wave of his hand, the cub vanished in green swirls.

“What? Oh my god, what did you do?” Jane shrieked as she scrambled off the stool, “What did you do to him?”

“He’s in my chambers in a small kennel. No harm will come to him,” Loki shrugged, “He needs to learn some manners. He insulted your honor and the honor of both the King of Asgard and the Prince. I’m sure Thor would like a few words with him as well.”

Jane covered her mouth. She didn’t want to betray the proper reaction of shock and disapproval. But it was too late. The laugh escaped her before she could contain it.

She chuckled happily, “I should not be finding this so funny.”

Loki smiled as he leaned in for a quick kiss, “You’ve fallen in love with the God of Mischief, my Dear. I’d be disappointed if you weren’t laughing.”

“Ma’am, Sir,” The bartender smiled worriedly as she slid their drinks across the top of the bar, “Let me know if you’d like anything else.”

Jane took her drink in hand, “A toast?”

Loki raised his glass, “To new beginnings?”

“To Love.”

With a gentle whisper in the air, their glasses touched before they drank. Their eyes never left one another. Their glasses returned to the bar.

Loki leaned forward to whisper, “To love. Always.” He closed the distance and kissed her. It was tender and heartfelt, and if he didn’t say those three little words sometime very VERY soon, Jane knew she’d be waving her own white flag of surrender.


End file.
